Greatest Discovery
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Chopper has discovered something so fascinating that it got everyone curious, but Zoro is the first to hear all about it. If you want to squint and say it's ZoroxChopper/ChopperxZoro, be my guest.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Something strange occurred on the Thousand Sunny.

Scratch that. It was a norm to have strange occurrences on the Thousand Sunny. It got even stranger since the newest recruit member was a living skeleton with an afro. So, instead a 'rare' event happened on the Thousand Sunny.

It was a peaceful afternoon when everyone leisured on what they liked best. Luffy was on the upper deck swinging on the swings or sliding down the slide multiple times. Zoro was in the crow's nest training. Nami was also on the upper deck reading the newspaper. Usopp remained in the lower deck to invent new gadgets. Sanji was in the kitchen to finish the topping of a dessert, so he could present them to the ladies. Chopper remained in the infirmary to mix fluids and chemicals in hopes to discover a new cure. Robin sat next to Nami and read a novel she found in an old library at Thriller Bark. Franky was with Usopp and checking out (fooling around) with Usopp's gear. Finally, Brook was tuning his violin and scribbling down notes for a new song.

Everyone on deck (except Zoro because he was at the highest point) stopped to hear a sound. It came from Chopper, and his voice was high-pitched with excitement. Upon the sound, Franky and Usopp appeared on the deck. Sanji also stepped out from the kitchen with a bowl of whipped cream to see what was going on. Soon they all saw the reindeer with a large toothy grin on his adorable face. His white doctor's coat billowed in the ocean breeze. By the looks of his stance, Chopper was mighty proud of his accomplishments.

"Hey Chopper," Luffy called from the swings," What are you excited about?"

Nami pulled her shades off to reveal Belli shaped eyes, "Did you invent something that will sell?"

"Were you able to create ointment to cure burns?" Usopp asked, pointing to his hands that were covered in old burn welts.

"Did you finally create medicine to cure idiots?" Sanji chortled while flicked his eye toward the crow's nest.

Brook smiled thoughtfully, "My, it's so wonderful to have a doctor who can cure anything. Although there is nothing to cure my ailment because I am already dead...did you make calcium tablets?"

"Did you make SUPA medicine?"

When Chopper heard every question from his crew members, he gave a swift shake of a no. That brought even more curiosity, minus Nami because she was disappointed that the reindeer did not make anything.

The reindeer hid under his pink hat, "Uh...I-I'll tell you guys later okay?" Then, with a quick change into deer form, he galloped down the grassy lawn. All except Robin stood with a deadpanned expression, watching Chopper head toward the crow's nest.

Robin giggled before she reminded them, "He's going to Zoro. You know that he always tells him first." At this, everyone breathed out a silent 'o' and nodded simultaneously. They all knew that Chopper looked up to Zoro like a hero, who didn't have the mask or a cape. Whenever Chopper was happy, Zoro was the first he told. When he was sad, he crawled into Zoro's hammock for comfort. When Chopper defeated an enemy all by himself, Zoro was the one he could easily boast to and get laudations. No one understood how the cutest member in the Straw Hat Pirates took a great liking towards the scariest. Maybe it had something to do with Zoro's 'beast-like' fighting aura.

So the little reindeer joyfully climbed up the rope ladder to the large crow's nest. When he made it to the top, the things Chopper wanted to say was ready to burst out of his mouth. The reindeer shoved it down with all of his might. It was just a few more seconds! Chopper beamed like the sunshine and, using all of his strength, he shoved the doors open.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouted at the top of his lungs. Right before him stood Zoro who was lifting weights. The swordsman looked surprised for his eyes were wide open and his lips were parted slightly. He quickly straightened himself however. He carefully lowered his weights onto the ground and pulled a towel to wipe of the sweat on his face and neck.

"Hey Chopper. What's up?" Zoro made his way to Chopper with a smile on his face. He knelt down so he could talk to him face-to-face.

Chopper fiddled with his hooves, "I...I-I discovered something!"

"Hou, what is it?" Zoro asked imperturbably. His voice never rose into an enthusiastic level compared to Luffy or Usopp, but that was what Chopper liked about the swordsman. Whatever the situation, Zoro always was cool and collected. The day when Chopper officially was labeled a strong man, he hoped to be just like Zoro.

Chopper's heartbeat was beating so fast, he thought he was going to pass out. He took a few easy breaths to calm down. Then, with his trembling hoof, he raised it and pointed to Zoro's earring. Zoro blinked and blinked once more when Chopper used his other hoof to point at his hat.

At first Chopper was confused as to why Zoro was not getting it until he realized he was pointing at the wrong place. He gave a timid giggle and corrected himself. He now pointed to his left ear, or precisely his left antler. Wrapping around the antler was a large, silver metal brace.

Chopper grinned, "We're the same!" He chirped it in a gleeful way.

"Oh yeah, I never thought of that..." Zoro tapped on the metal brace, "You have earrings too." Of course, it wasn't technically an earring, but the reindeer let out a happy squeal. He also smiled with a dark blush on his face, so Zoro couldn't help going along with the flow. The swordsman continued to tap the metal brace, but he gradually stopped for Chopper ceased talking.

"...Uh, Chopper."

"Yeah?"

"I-Is that all?"

"Yup!" Chopper answered proudly. Then he tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

When Zoro realized that Chopper's bouncy and sparkling happy aura emerged all because Chopper discovered he had 'earrings,' the man smiled. He couldn't help but laugh too, so the reindeer was dumbstruck when the swordsman held his mouth to suppress laughter. This great discovery brought Zoro the conclusion that Chopper was really a cute little kid.

**The End**


End file.
